Such a machine tool is known from FR 2 832 658 A1. This machine tool comprises a mechatronic assembly. The mechatronic assembly of the machine tool is accommodated on a carrier device. The mechatronic assembly includes a tool head. The tool head is connected to a machine spindle with a rotational axis. The tool head is designed with a guide pin. The tool head has an adjustable holder unit on which a cutting tool is fastened. For adjusting the holder unit, the mechatronic assembly includes an adjusting motor. With regard to the rotational axis of the machine spindle, the adjusting motor is arranged in the mechatronic assembly in a manner in which it is offset to the side on the tool head-side end of the machine spindle. The adjusting motor and the holder unit for the cutting tool are coupled by means of a planetary gearing. For the machining of valve seats, the guide pin of the tool head is inserted into a valve bore. After that, the tool head is set in rotational motion by driving the machine spindle. The cutting tool then rotates around the rotational axis of the machine spindle. The arrangement of the adjusting motor has the result that in the machine tool the mass center of gravity of the mechatronic assembly lies close to the tool head of the arrangement. For adjusting the mechatronic assembly in the machine tool, high force moments are therefore necessary. Furthermore, the side arrangement of the adjusting motor with regard to the rotational axis of the machine spindle results in an asymmetrical heat transfer into the tool head. This leads to inaccuracies in the tool adjustment.